


Días de enfermedad

by Kikinu



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces, Combeferre se cuestiona sus elecciones de vida. No es que se arrepiente de algo, siendo sinceros, pero muchas veces llega a cuestionarse ciertos aspectos de su vivir cotidiano. ¿Realmente esto es lo que debería ser?</p><p>Y por “esto” se refiere al niñero de un Enjolras enfermo y casi delirante de fiebre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Días de enfermedad

—Por todos los… ¡ven aquí!

A veces, Combeferre se cuestiona sus elecciones de vida. No es que se arrepiente de algo, siendo sinceros, pero muchas veces llega a cuestionarse ciertos aspectos de su vivir cotidiano. ¿Realmente esto es lo que debería ser?

Y por “esto” se refiere al niñero de un Enjolras enfermo y casi delirante de fiebre.

—¡Tengo que decirle que lo amo!

Combeferre agradece que la enfermedad vuelva un poco más lento a su querido amigo, porque sino le hubiese sido imposible interceptarlo antes de que se encerrara en el baño con su celular. Lo primero que hace es quitarle la batería al teléfono y esconderla en sus zapatos, porque Enjolras nunca se lo va a perdonar si le permite hacer esa llamada en este estado.

—¡Déjame! ¡Lo amo!

—Lo sé, Enjolras. Todos lo sabemos.

—¡El no lo sabe! ¡Tengo que decírselo! —protesta su amigo, mientras lo arrastra de nuevo a su cama.

—Se lo dirás cuando estés en pleno uso de tus facultades mentales.

—¡Apestas!

Enjolras lucha un poco contra él intentando soltarse de su agarre y volver a buscar el teléfono, pero la fatiga pronto lo gana y termina cayendo sobre la cama.

—Me siento mal.

Combeferre suspira, preguntándose por qué es él quien tiene que lidiar con esto. Es verdad, no cualquiera es capaz de tolerar a Enjolras en este estado, pero Courfeyrac podría haberlo ayudado, por lo menos.

—Duerme y mañana te sentirás mejor.

—No. Quiero que venga Grantaire. Tengo que decirle que lo amo.

—Eres insoportable. Cuando te sientas mejor me vas a deber una grande.

—¡Quiero a Grantaire!

En serio, la próxima ni muerto lo agarran para esto. Va a hacer todo lo que esté a su alcance para que Enjolras y Grantaire se pongan de novios, así es este último el que tiene que encargarse de su amigo en los días de enfermedad.

—¡Tengo que decirle que lo amo!

—¡Cállate de una vez!


End file.
